no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaroq
"Maybe if she can straight'n him out... we can both get our family back." -Amaroq talking to Chalchiutlicue in episode 35. Amaroq is the acting quasi-guardian of Angel and Charles. He is a warm blooded mammalian spirit who was formerly associated with McCoy. Biography Years prior to the series, a young Amaroq had made a deal with the chief of McCoy. In exchange for "pulling his own weight," he would be allowed to live amongst the people of McCoy. He would be made to do chores and help out with tasks such as erecting fences for their livestock. One day, a young Huey would meet Amaroq, and attempt to play games with him and be his friend, only to be chased away by the chief of McCoy. Fearing that Huey was sent as a plot of Hatfield to sabotage them in some way, he tasked Amaroq with replanting the fence he was working on. Huey would later talk with Amaroq in secret and invite him to Hatfield's harvest week (as a request by the chief of Hatfield). On the night he arrived in Hatfield, the chief of Hatfield greeted him and said she would lead him to the festivities, only to trick him into falling down into a hole. Trapping him there for the night, Amaroq struggled his way out of the hole. Though he was not injured by this experience, he no longer trusted Huey or Hatfield and joined in the rivalry as the "Spirit of McCoy."Episode 33, Burned at the Stake In spite of his feelings towards Huey and Hatfield, he helped out during the Black Tezcatlipoca crisis.Mentioned by Calamity in episode 15, Soft Child He would even go so far as to assist Huey in escaping the Black Tezcatlipoca's sleeping sickness at risk to his own well-being,Seen briefly in episode 2, And the Raven Brought Fire but this peace would not last. As everything else went back to normal after the sealing of the Black Tezcatlipoca, so did his treatment of Huey. One fateful day, a young Kitty and Corn would walk in on a confrontation between Huey and Amaroq. Having broken his fishing rod, Amaroq angrily kicked Huey into the snow. Kitty, attempting to diffuse the situation, told Amaroq that he didn't need a fishing rod. She suggested that he did as she did, and fish with his tail as the rod. Frustrated, he got closer to Kitty and continued yelling at her, only for Corn to bite him out of fear. Hurt, but seemingly unaffected (albeit with a wound where Corn bit him), Amaroq would leave to go fishing. As he sat there in the cold, poisoned wounded and with an appendage submerged in freezing water, Amaroq passed out. The water ended up freezing over with his tail still inside, and an unseen figure would find him. Amaroq would later wake up in a McCoy house to a lady scolding him for his recklessness. Upon noticing his tail was gone, she would callously tell him that he can live without it. Amaroq would soon return to doing chores for McCoy despite his loss, and would eventually meet Angel. She had come to McCoy to abduct a child born of both McCoy and Hatfield who was going to be abandoned. After everything that had happened to him in the rivalry of the two towns, Amaroq decided to go with them.Episode 34, Banishing Babies Because of his sudden departure, McCoy had blamed his leaving on Kitty and the animosity towards her had increased.Mentioned by Kitty in the flashback of episode 31, Alien Villagers of McCoy still await his return while villagers of Hatfield think of him as a "monster."Episode 24, Living Dolls Years later, Amaroq and Charles would come across Ixtlilton and take his Black Tezcatlipoca seal. With his seal removed, he would end up crystallized and leak Black Tezcatlipoca from his eyes.Episode 17, Direction After returning to Mictlan Woods, Paula saw Amaroq wheeling Charles as she and Ichabod were searching for Kitty. After Kitty got Angel to agree to let her and Ichabod go, they too would see Amaroq before fleeing. Charles asked who they were, to which Amaroq answered, "Some old friends," before Charles broke the first Black Tezcatlipoca seal.Episode 12, Three for a Death One winter night, Amaroq would attempt to kidnap Corn. He asked him to "just come quitely," but Corn's power over wind allowed him to escape. Amaroq would track him to Vinkle's house and arrived just in time for Calamity to rip off the magic poppies that kept Corn awake in the winter and Corn to bite Calamity. WIth Corn completely passed out and Calamity too weak to stop him, he grabbed Corn and began walking away until a seed was flicked into the ground. As a tree instantly grew and snatched Corn from his grasp, Xochipilli sat on one of its branches. Not wanting to fight the shaman, Amaroq left the scene. On another day, as Xochiquetzal had found herself accidentally wandering into Mictlan Woods. Amaroq tried to capture her, but she was able to easily escape him, Charles, and Angel's dolls using her magic. The chase would go on for some time, until Charles came to the realization that she was too difficult to capture at this time. He would then show her the way out of Mictlan, allowing her to escape their grasp that day.Episode 16, Welcome to Mictlan When Charles decided to test out his power over the Black Tezcatlipoca on one of Angel's dolls, Amaroq told him not to pick on them. When he couldn't remove the Tezcatlipoca from it, Angel suggested that the "sweet little rattling boy" could remove it, to which Amaroq responded how he was unable to get a hold of him and that he's not very cooperative. Charles then said that he can't have people able to undo what he's done.Episode 18, Black Bart After Huey had given the children of both McCoy and Hatfield worry dolls, Frida had assumed Amaroq was the one to do it for McCoy. After finding out that Emily (a child who lives in Hatfield) had gotten one too, she would angrily proclaim her intentions to find Amaroq and demand that he come back to McCoy. Returning to his home, Amaroq would ask angel what Charles had done (Charles' attack on Hollow).Episode 23, Hollow Victory Confronting Charles, Amaroq proved to him how incapable he was and grounded him. Discussing Charles' punishment with Angel, she informed him that someone has entered Mictlan Woods. Amaroq found and confronted the two girls, telling them that they need to leave. Angel would go against this, telling them that they can stay, intending for them to be new friends for Charles. As the two of them left on a large dinosaur skeleton, Amaroq would give chase and rescue them just in time to keep them from falling with the skeleton as it walks off a cliff. Not long after getting them to safety, Tlaloc's fork was flung at Amaroq's head. Looking up, Amaroq saw Huey is hiding nearby with a lit candle on his head. As it turns out, Huey had ventured into Mictlan Woods with the help of Tlaloc's Fork to help Frida and Jose find their missing friends. Witnessing Amaroq, he decided the logical course of action was to throw Tlaloc's Fork at him. Amaroq and Huey would briefly argue about him being in Mictlan before he looked down at Emily and Edmonia. After saying they could stay away from him if he lets them live there, he just answered that the only people who had lived in the woods longer than a year without going the way of Angel's dolls are him and Charles. He then gave them advice on how to escape the rivalry of Hatfield and McCoy before sending them off with Huey. Returning home, he asked Angel if Charles had left.Episode 28, Harmless Guest Nearly encountering each other, Charles would hide from Amaroq as he was attempting to escape the wrath of an angered Calamity.Episode 29, Creep in the Night Amaroq would then go on to ask Bass if he had seen Charles. Telling him that Charles was adopted, Bass would only dance around the question as he explained that two other adopted people had been menaced by an assailant. Bass told him that he'd keep an eye out for the child as they parted ways, but Amaroq would secretly follow him. Following him to Hollow's traditional district, Amaroq eavesdropped on Bass explaining that their children had disappeared from the asylum and asking them if they'd help if they saw any of the escaped patients. Amaroq would then transport himself into the Vineyard Institute through Mictlan Woods and encounter Charles just after he had obtained the third Black Tezcatlipoca seal. Explaining how he only told her that he'd free Ichabod from the Black Tezcatlipoca to get the seal from her without a fight, Amaroq asked Charles if he could take it off of people now. Charles would only go on to play with his powers, prompting Amaroq to leave. He then sought out Bass, ready to tell him what he needed to know.Episode 32, Broken Hand Amaroq would go on to tell Bass who he was. Explaining that Charles had made quite the mess, he assured him that he and the officers of Hollow would be keeping an eye out for him. Bass then told Amaroq that he was going to need some help. Amaroq would go on to track down Kitty, Calamity, and Corn, encountering them on their way to Tonaltzintli. Abilities Amaroq is very physically strong, capable of easily holding back other spiritsEpisode 35, Black, White, and Red All Over and carrying two young humans in his arms at the same time.Episode 27, Dangerous Host He has had similar strength since he was young, as he would use it to help him with chores. His strength doesn't seem to diminish too greatly in his human form, as well, as he was easily able to throw Kitty across the room they were in. Owing to his size, Amaroq is capable of subduing someone by just sitting on top of them. Amaroq is a skilled tracker, as he was able to track Quetzalcoatl to Vinkle's house in spite of his ability to fly.Episode 15, Soft Child He is also a hunter who likely acts as the primary source of food and supplies to himself and Charles in Mictlan. He was seen with several animal corpses and was going to turn them into food, clothing, and tools. Likely owing to his time in McCoy, Amaroq is knowledgeable about proper care for livestock. He quickly deduced that the jackalope that Kitty had bought needed to chew on something to help with its teeth and could easily clean and trim its hooves. Relationships Calamity While Amaroq has not been shown to be hostile to Chalchiutlicue, in Black, White, and Red All Over, she attacks him upon seeing him and almost cut his throat after he approached. This could be the result of his association with Charles, whose presence Calamity has been shown to react to violently. She also mentioned that he tried to take Corn before and that she doesn't believe him after he claims not to be intending to do so again. Huey Amaroq is on neutral to bad terms with Huehuecoyotl. While they were temporary allies in And The Raven Brought Fire as the Black Tezcatlipoca closed in, even helping Huey trying to escape, he still hates him as he indirectly blames him for the fact that he lost his tail, and the village chief calling him lazy. In Banishing Babies, Amaroq angrily tells Huey to stay away from his things, then kicking him as he holds a broken fishing line. Kitty Amaroq's relationship with Kajortoq is neutral to bad. During a childhood flashback, she was the one who told him to use his tail to fish, as well as to stop kicking Huey in Banishing Babies. In Three for a Death, Kitty sees Amaroq in Mictlan, who angrily looks back at a shocked Kitty. Kitty then flees. Their relationship improves somewhat when he tells them that Charles has gone mad and reveals to Calamity that he's going to help her whether she wants to or not in Black, White, and Red All Over. He also saves her from Charles as he infested the temple they were in with the black ick, allowing himself to be overcome by the Black Tezcatlipoca. Angel Angel is the adoptive family of Charles and, unlike with many of the other people on this list, Amaroq has a good relationship with her even though she sometimes ignores his advice. Charles Charles is the adoptive child of Amaroq and he had a good relationship with him initially, helping him to try and catch Xochiquetzal in Welcome to Mictlan , as well as Corn in Soft Child. However, as time progressed and he saw that the power of the Black Tezcatlipoca went to Charles' head, he had more difficulties in controlling his behavior. In Dangerous Host, he actually sat on him to demonstrate that Charles was not invincible and outmaneuvered him, but in the end Charles did not listen to Amaroq, which eventually ended up with Amaroq seeing just how power hungry his adoptive son had become after obtaining the third Black Tezcatlipoca piece in Broken Hand and leaving, telling Marshall Bass his story in Burned at the Stake and Banishing Babies, and joining the other spirits to stop Charles in Black, White, and Red All Over. Behind the Scenes * In a live stream from October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated Amaroq's age to be 27. * He is based on Amaroq, the Inuit mythological creature * The backstory on how his tail was lost was a reference to the story of Kajortoq, the Red Fox * He is voiced by Jesse Lee, brother of Betsy Lee and voice of Huey Gallery Amaroq card.png Spirit Form.png Human Form.png Amaroq human.png References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Male Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement